


Logan's Log

by rosesisupposes



Series: Remus, the Fantasy Genie [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, Avoiding Detection, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cages, Cock Cages, Cock Sleeves, Coming In Pants, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, For Science!, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Master/Servant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Punishment, Recording Yourself, Remote Stimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut, Switching Roles, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: Experimenting with sexuality is normal. For Logan, it's slightly more literal. But Remus is more than happy to play whatever role Logan wants him to be in the discovery process.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Logic | Logan
Series: Remus, the Fantasy Genie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637770
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	1. [Log Date: October 2018]

**[Log Date: October 2018]**

**[Experiment #12: Submission, Semi-Public, Remote Stimulation]**

* * *

Logan was determined not to be caught.

Roman had come to discuss some ideas for a new video, and Logan was providing temperance to the more fanciful ideas, planning out logistics, and scheduling all the work that would be needed. It was one of his most important functions that involved another side, and it was always important that he be attentive and ‘on his game’, so to speak.

He paused, breathing out, before continuing an idea of how Roman’s latest idea (“Monsters! Halloween!”) could be brought to fruition.

“Are you okay, Lo?”

“Quite alright, Roman, I was merely gathering my thoughts for a moment.”

Luckily, Deceit wasn’t there to catch him in the lie. Because his pause had in fact been due to the secret hiding underneath his slacks.

Roman was sitting on the other side of Logan’s solid wooden desk, so the creative side couldn’t see the way the cloth over his crotch was tented dramatically, his achingly-hard cock leaking a stain into the fabric. Nor could he see the black tentacle (a true tentacle, not a sucker-covered limb) creeping up one of the legs to Logan’s ass. 

Remus had discovered that his tentacles could extend an infinite distance from his body, now that he’d had them so long. Had Roman inspected Logan’s room carefully, he might have noticed the thin tendril running like an electrical cord across the floor behind the desk before disappearing into a concealed door to the Imagination that Remus had created for just this occasion. He might also have noticed the camera, currently recording, angled to capture Logan alone in its feed.

The tentacle was endlessly malleable, with more functions than Logan had dreamed possible. But then, that was why Remus was the creative one of their Dom/Sub relationship. Currently, it was vibrating, targeting his prostate as he fought to continue speaking evenly and intelligently.

When Roman started monologing, though, fully fleshing out a plotline idea, the intrusion changed. While Logan attempted to take notes, the tentacle slowly started to expand, filling him, stretching him out, pressing against all his walls at once. It was _ just _ this side of painful, but at the very peak of pleasure, and made Logan want to moan aloud, to beg his lord to move, to fuck him until he forgot his own name. But he still had a job to do. His notes were uncharacteristically messy, not nearly the depth of detail he normally expected of himself, but Roman remained blissfully unaware.

The tentacle shrank, and he exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Roman, pardon - did you say there’s a hug onscreen?”

“Yes!”

Logan nodded. “So we’ll need some intensive editing there, of course-”

Suddenly, it grew again, back to that same intense size, as big as the largest toy Virgil or Remus had ever made him take, with almost no buildup this time. He held himself together, just barely. “-We’ll need to schedule extra time for the edit team, then, with a buffer for any, ah, technical difficulties.” He hoped Roman would hear the pause as searching for a precise word, not him capitulating to the intensity of his ass being filled to just shy of his breaking point.

Roman nodded, and then he was off again, more and more ideas and alternatives in case they weren’t all possible.

The conversation was beginning to wind down as they agreed on next steps. Logan felt a spot of pride - he’d nearly made it through, and Roman was still none the wiser.

He should have known Remus would never go that easy on him. 

The tentacle shrank back to the size of Remus’ cock - which was to say, still enormous, but more manageably so. But then it twitched, still buried inside him, and spurted, spilling Remus’ aphrodisiac, flooding him with warmth and a wave of intense arousal. His cock, which had been steadily leaking for the past twenty minutes, twitched violently. He wanted to thrust, to rut against his desk, or at least grind down onto the tentacle buried inside him, but he had to remain still. He was so close, he couldn’t blow it now.

“I’ll need a couple of days to fully examine the schedule,” he said evenly, responding to Roman’s question. “I’ll have to make sure we leave in buffers for things taking longer than planned or-” Suddenly, the tentacle was moving, shrinking back onto itself to retract and thrust into him, sloshing around the viscous fluid. With every movement, it nailed his prostate, over and over again. “-or unexpected invitations!” He continued, eyes a little to wide open. He could hear the breathy edge to his voice - could Roman? “One of Thomas’ friends might be in a show, or - uh - he’ll be invited to another city for an opportunity.”

Roman grinned. “Oh, we can only hope! Ooh, he could even win the Hamilton or Hadestown lottery and need to be in New York in a matter of hours!”

Logan bit back a groan. He was so close, in more ways that one. Roman was about to leave, but he was teetering on the edge of his orgasm, fighting the urge to grind into the delicious pounding. “That’s rather unlikely, but yes, that sort of unexpected intrusion-" _Wait, fuck, no_ "-into his free time, that is! I’ll have a schedule to look over by Friday?”

“That works for me! We can review it before movie night.”

“Excellent. Thanks for a - ah - productive session, Roman.”

“Anytime, Teach! A pleasure working with you!”

And then Roman was standing and walking towards the door. Logan bit the inside of his cheek, the heat and tension in his core absolutely unbearable. Just seconds to go-

“Hey, Lo, what’s this book?” Roman had paused just by the door, holding up a slim volume.

“Ah- Agatha Christie,” Logan forced out. He was sure the sweat on his forehead was visible from even feet away. The tentacle was expanding again as it continued to pound into him, not the same nearly-unbearable size, but _ very _ large. 

“Can I borrow it?”

“Oh- Of course.”

Roman grinned and waved. “Thanks, Lo!” he said cheerfully, and then the door was finally closing and Logan was coming hard, biting his finger to keep from moaning so loud that Roman came right back. He soaked his own slacks with his come as his cock twitched and jerked, his body shaking.

The tentacle didn’t stop, it just slowed, lazily pushing in and out of his prostate, sending violent shivers through his oversensitive body even as the aphrodisiac did its work, arousing him once more.

The bookcase shifted and Remus emerged from the hidden door. “You were able to wait, able to hold out, just like I told you to. What a good little star you are.”

Logan whined in response, still light-headed from the intensity of his orgasm.

“It was a close thing, wasn’t it? My dear oblivious, tormenting brother, dragging it out at the very last second - I thought you’d crumble, but you’re a tough little star, aren’t you? And you did just as I asked. Which means you get the reward I promised you, too.”

Logan found his voice. “Only if my lord still wishes it so.”

Remus came up behind him, squeezing an ass cheek tightly through his slacks, jarring some liquid out to leak down his leg and leave tracks in the fabric. “Such obedience, and from such a pretty star, too. You’ve earned your reward twice over.” Logan’s cock twitched as the mere thought, making Remus chuckle. “But you must continue to be obedient, or I might just change my mind.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Stand up, starlight,” he instructed. Logan obeyed, though his legs were shaky and the movement made him realize with startling clarity just how ruined his pants were between his own come and the liquid leaking out of his ass. He was probably going to need to replace the chair again, too.

“Good star,” Remus crooned. “Let me take care of those trousers for you. You won’t be needing them.” He snapped his fingers, and Logan was bare from the waist down, cock bouncing free and swelling once more.

Remus shoved the chair aside and gestured. The tentacle in Logan’s ass shifted in shape, becoming a plug, and it tugged backwards sharply. Logan whined in surprise and stumbled back. A look behind him showed Remus holding the tentacle like a leash. He tugged again, pulling Logan back towards him and through the door. 

Remus had prepared a room in his Imagination castle just for this scene and this reward that they’d planned, and Logan felt another ripple of arousal at the sight of the dark throne room. Remus gracefully sat on the grand chair, a work of black marble and green velvet. He tugged at the tentacle-leash, and Logan quickly approached and assumed his position.

“You didn’t come the whole time, my star, and I’m proud of you, but you did falter as you spoke.”

“I did, my lord, I’m sorry,” Logan said. He was holding a pose, kneeling on one knee, a supplicant to his lord and Dom. His bottom half was still bare, his ass still filled with a plug-shaped tentacle.

“You’ve earned your reward, but you must strive to improve regardless, mustn’t you?”

“Please, my lord, allow me a chance to prove myself,” he requested, keeping his eyes respectfully averted.

“Then, for posterity, tell me why you were not entirely successful,” Remus intoned. “You may acknowledge how I work you, star, but only to request a change in movement or intensity.”

“Yes, sir. May I have one wrapped around my cock, my lord?”

Remus grinned. “So polite, of course, starlight.” The tentacle in Logan’s ass shifted shape, beginning to lazily pump into him again as another tentacle rose to match the pace with a firm grip around Logan’s cock, teasing him from one to the other.

“I struggled, my lord, because I couldn’t stop picturing this,” Logan said, gasping. “Your tentacle felt so exquisite inside me, I couldn’t prevent myself from being impatient, wanting to skip the rest of our planning so that I could come be your servant sooner, lord.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, star,” Remus admonished.

Logan looked up, making direct eye contact with his Dom for the first time in this scene as he allowed himself to smirk. The tentacles hadn’t paused in their ministrations, pumping his cock and in his ass. “It got me here, did it not, my lord?”

“Oh, my star, that _ clever _mouth of yours,” Remus purred, standing and leaning down to grip Logan’s chin in his hand. Logan trembled in delight, knowing what was coming. But instead of a tentacle, he got Remus’ suddenly-exposed cock forced into his mouth. He moaned around it gratefully, suckling and licking with little finesse but making up for it with enthusiasm. He had been forced to wait far too long to want to tease his lord, he just wanted to suck Remus’ cock while his body was worked over and over.

Remus grinned, making sure that Logan’s recording devices were still functioning. He wouldn’t want his star to miss out on any valuable data on his own reactions to copulation. He groaned as he watched spit leak down Logan’s chin from the inartful blowjob he was giving. Eyes closed beneath his glasses, moaning obscenely around Remus’ cock, and being worked from both sides by Remus’ tentacles. What a beautiful sight.

Remus brought up a tentacle to bind Logan’s wrists behind him, out of the way, and sent a second limb to force its way into Logan’s ass, stretching his star further as he gasped and choked, his mouth hot and wet, messy and perfect around Remus’ cock. The next few hours were going to be _ fun. _


	2. [Log Date: May 2019]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is _quite_ in favor of scientific rigor.
> 
> [18+ Only]

**[Log Date: May 2019]**

**[Experiment #24: Domination, Cages, Exhibitionism, Paddling]**

* * *

Remus had heard that looks could kill. Here in the Imagination, he’d tried that out once or twice, adventures where he hardly needed to bloody his mace. But that wasn’t what he was trying to do today.

No, today, he wanted a look that could _ fuck_. Because his view was just too tantalizing, and the cage on his cock meant looks were all he had. He panted around the spider gag in his mouth, saliva dribbling as he watched the man in the center of the room.

Logan, or as Remus was calling him today, Master, was contemplating a series of objects laid out on a sterile tray. Fleshlights, cock sleeves, dildos, and vibrators in a variety of colors, sizes, shapes, and functionalities. Every one had been created by Remus, but Logan had given extensive instruction before letting the creative side add his own embellishments. The logical side adjusted his glasses and set his shoulders underneath the lab coat that, aside from his tie, was his only covering.

His cock was still mostly soft, and he selected a smaller, clear cock sleeve. He picked it up and regarded it with a critical eye before filling it with a generous portion of lube, which Remus had prepared for him specially, using his own aphrodisiac. Logan settled back onto the medical bed, which was angled up like a chair and facing the corner of the room. 

With a sigh, Logan slipped himself into the slick sleeve. Through the clear material, Remus could see his cock expanding in responsive to the tightness. Logan closed his eyes and let a moan escape his lips as he held the sleeve steady, fucking up into it. Remus drooled around his gag, hands flexing uselessly as he wished for the ability to grab his own cock and stroke himself to the gorgeous sight. But his cock was firmly restrained inside the silvery cage, pressing against it so hard Remus felt like the creases would last for weeks. And his hands were restrained by handcuffs that kept him tightly bound to the bars of the human-sized cage his Master had put him in. All he could do was moan and drool and thrust into the air uselessly, aching for any touch or stimulation.

Logan shifted, panting, and now his hand was in motion, sliding the sleeve up and down his length in a blur, hips squirming as he brought himself closer and closer to his peak, cock swollen to full hardness now and leaking into the lubed sleeve. He groaned aloud, “Fuck, feels so tight, gonna come, don’t stop!” 

Remus was ready to burst already, but hearing his Master praise and beg himself had him practically screaming out a moan, wanting to get his attention in any way possible. And his Master was coming into the sleeve, sighing in contentment. He slid his cock out of the sleeve, letting the mess stick to his softening length. He stood, stretched, and placed the used sleeve onto another tray stocked with body-safe cleaning supplies. Then he walked leisurely over to the cage. 

“Oh, Pet, I’d nearly forgotten you were even here,” Logan said lazily. “Would you like to be useful?”

Remus nodded and moaned around his gag. His Master smiled and unhooked the hand cuffs from the bar, inclining his head. Remus immediately sank to his knees, pressing himself up against the bars as Logan re-hooked him into place.

“Here, Pet. Clean this up,” he ordered, thrusting his cock into the gap between the bars. The metal circle in Remus’ gag was just enough to accommodate Logan’s cock and he sucked eagerly, slurping up the come and lube still coating his Master’s cock. He hummed to show his pleasure and to send vibrations trickling up the sensitive nerves. 

Logan thrust into his throat lazily. “That’s good, Pet. Get me ready to continue, too.”

Remus responded eagerly, sucking messily, drooling and slobbering over his Master’s cock. He could feel the aphrodisiac in both the lube and his saliva working already, the length starting to swell and harden in his mouth.

Logan stepped back, pulling free with a slight pop. A string of drool trailed from his tip to his Pet’s lips, and he smiled in satisfaction. “Good boy.”

He turned and walked back to his workspace, lab coat flaring out as Remus was left on his knees in the cage. But he’d been given his Master’s cock and praise, and he could be content with that for now.

Logan settled back onto his back with more lube and a series of slim dildos. He lay back, legs up and spread, cock resting on his stomach. He tilted himself, and now his ass was exposed, and Remus watched that puckered hole hungrily from across the room. Logan took up the first, smallest dildo and lube, coating it and teasing around the edge. His cheeks and chest flushed prettily as he stage-whispered to himself, clearly audible to his Pet in the corner.

“God, yes, want to feel you inside me. So gentle, god, you don’t need to be so careful with me, I can take it, I promise!” 

He slipped the slim, finger-width dildo into himself with a swallowed gasp. He could have used his own fingers, yes, but having a alien intrusion was just so much more exciting, not to mention limiting the amount of lube he got on his hand. Plus, he knew his Pet enjoyed it, watching him rocking himself open on the small length. 

Logan let himself continue to beg himself as he took up the next dildo, just a half-size up. “Please, need more, work me open, fuck!” He dripped more lube on, and then he was sliding it into himself smoothly, groaning loud as the renewed feeling of fullness. He twisted it, pressing up against his walls as he continued to pant and squirm against it.

When he switched to the next size bigger, he heard his Pet attempt to swear around his gag. As he slid in, he arched his back as he cried out. “God, I can feel the stretch, yes, please, give me more, need it! Stretch me wide open, don’t you dare stop!” 

He paused, dildo buried inside him to the hilt, and cracked his eyes open, gazing at his Pet. Remus was trying to rut against the bars, getting any amount of pressure against his caged cock. Logan eyed the ridged metal and bit his lip. That would do nicely.

He removed the dildo with a breathy moan, and grabbed a vibrating plug from his tray. He left the remote that went with it there, though, and walked over to his Pet, ass leaking drips of lube. 

At the sight of him, Remus renewed his attempts to grind against something, anything, straining on his knees.When Logan went to the cage door and entered, Remus moaned shamelessly against his gag, making sounds that were almost intelligible as “Master” and “Please.” 

Logan unhooked the cuffs from the bars and turned him around to face him. Remus looked ecstatic as his Master re-attached the cuffs, standing, back against the bars, cock straining in its many-barred cage. When Logan dripped lube directly onto his caged cock, Remus nearly choked in need from the sudden contact.

“Now, Pet- you are not to move. You must stay still, or you’ll be punished, understand?”

Remus nodded desperately, and watched in pure delight as Logan turned around, lifted his lab coat up around his waist, and lined up his dripping hole with his Pet’s trapped cock. Logan slid backwards, shuddering at the feeling of cold ridges inside him. Remus nearly blacked out from the sensation after being so horny and untouched for so long, but groaned to show his appreciation, spilling out garbled “Thank you, Master” through his gag.

Logan worked himself on his Pet, hips moving precisely as he swore and groaned in pleasure. Remus’ cage wasn’t nearly so large as his regular cock, so the length and girth weren’t the reason for the appeal so much as the texture. It was like a particularly nicely-ribbed dildo, one that fulfilled Logan’s current need exactly and gave him more excuse to tease his Pet.

Remus strained at his cuffs, resisting the urge to thrust into his Master’s gorgeous ass against orders. He moaned and drooled, legs quivering with effort of not moving and from the buildup of pleasure. His Master shifted on him, and suddenly Logan was groaning even louder, and Remus could tell his abused, trapped cock was hitting his Master’s prostate. 

Logan shivered violently as his Pet’s cock fulfilled his use of it, bringing him to a second orgasm as his cock twitched and spurted, spilling come onto the cage’s floor. Remus’ precome had the same qualities, though, and was already working as Logan had wanted it to, bringing his arousal back. He slid off with a contented sigh and picked up the discarded plug.

“You’ve done well, pet. You’ve earned a reward for obeying orders.”

He removed the gag from Remus’ mouth. His Pet immediately spoke, “Thank you, Master, you’re too good to me, thank you!”

“That’s not your full reward, Pet,” Logan said with a smirk. He changed the position of Remus’ cuffs again, facing him towards the bars once more, and spilled lube onto his untouched ass. Remus just moaned, grateful for any additional touch his Master gave him. 

Logan worked the plug slowly into his Pet’s ass, a dark blue that matched his tie, with an embossed silver “L” on the flared base. Remus spilled moans the entire time, thanking his Master profusely.

“That plug tells everyone who you belong to,” Logan murmured in Remus’ ear. “And who is that?”

“You, Master, I’m your Pet, only to be used as you please, thank you Master!”

“That’s right, Pet. And now you have your mouth privileges back, I’ll reward you from a distance when you’re behaving.”

“Thank you, Master, you’re so good to your Pet!”

Logan left the cage and returned to his workspace, immediately flicking the remote control to the middle setting. Remus cried out as the vibrator buzzed to life, positioned right at his prostate, his aching cock straining against its cage.

Remus’ Master watched him, dark blue eyes glinting, as he picked up another cock sleeve, this one ridged on the inside in hexagonal, geometric patterns. He slid in to its tightness as he left the vibrator on, his Pet’s moans ongoing in his ears as he fucked into the sleeve. 

This time took only slightly longer to reach his third orgasm - his length pulsed and spurted into the sleeve just as he flicked off the vibrator. He listened with pride to the pitiful moans and gasps of his Pet reacting to the loss of movement.

He grabbed the aphrodisiac lube and eyed the toys he’d not yet touched. His eyes fell on one in particular, a favorite that Virgil had sometimes forced him to take as a reward. It was the largest one he’d ever used. It would be _ perfect _ for his current purposes.

His Pet was nearly sobbing from the fading pleasure of the vibrator, cock aching to be released, to come. But as he looked up, he saw his Master securing a new dildo to the bed so that it was free standing that made him nearly come at the sight.

Logan was spreading generous amounts of lube on an enormous black-and-green cock. But it wasn’t just any - it was the one shaped like a tentacle, modeled after Remus’ own limbs. Remus had only ever heard of his Master taking such a monster into his ass, but had never seen it, but the thought had him trembling on weak legs already. 

His Master finished coating it in lube and sat up on his knees, poised above it. “God, you’re so big,” his Master gasped. “You’re gonna split me apart!”

“Please, Master,” Remus moaned, unable to stop himself. “You can take it, Master, you’re so powerful, I know you can.”

Logan’s eyes flicked to his, boring into him. “You’re right, Pet. I can take it, and I will. Every inch. I’m going to fuck myself on this big, fat tentacle and you will not touch, not in any way. Not with any appendages unless I tell you that you may.”

Remus’ mouth went dry as Logan began to sink down, just an inch at first. That was enough to stretch him out as thick as anything today, and he’d barely begun. And his Master was still staring at him, eyes stern, and Remus wanted to come right then and there if only he could.

Logan sank a little further, working himself down another inch. The curves of the fake tentacle slowly vanished from view as they were buried into Logan’s ass. 

He paused, and withdrew, leaving the tentacle shiny with lube. It looked more lifelike this way, and without his bidding, Remus’s tentacles burst from his back. But he was strictly forbidden to touch, not even himself. He satisfied himself with moaning praise for his Master, complimenting his body, his cock, his ass, his dominant voice. And he was rewarded with another minute of vibrations deep inside his ass, pleasure direct on his prostate as his Master sank back down, taking four inches.

Logan worked himself open slowly, groaning as he finally got to five inches, halfway, panting heavily. He flicked the vibrator off again, focusing on his own sensation. There was a certain level of satisfaction that came from knowing that he was able to take such an enormous toy, and that his Pet was watching him do so, moaning and begging in the corner. His eyes fluttered closed as he withdrew once more, preparing himself to go on. 

Remus was sure that had his cock been free, he would have come multiple times already, getting aroused again with every little mewl and moan that emerged from his Master’s throat. His tentacles writhed behind him, and he wanted to use them with aching desperation. He could satisfy his oral fixation by sucking on one, but he’d already gotten a taste of his Master’s cock and anything else paled in comparison. He could remove the plug, but it had his Master’s colors. And yes, he _ could _ remove the cage, but that would end the game, and he wanted to see just how far Logan could take this teasing. 

He stared at Logan as he slowly inched back up the enormous dildo, panting with exertion as he let himself adjust once more. Remus had an urge, then, sudden and overpowering, too much to ignore even if he wanted to. 

He slid a tentacle low to the ground and sent it creeping across the floor between the cage and the bed, barely able to breath in anticipation. His Master had just slid completely off the toy, eyes still closed as he gasped. Remus didn’t think much further - he just slipped his tentacle up to push over the toy and take its place, swelling to that same enormous size. 

His Master dripped more lube over it, barely cracking his eyes open, and began to sink down once more, achingly slowly. Remus nearly started crying with need at the feeling of his gorgeous Master taking in his swollen tentacle, sliding down its entire length this time, his ass stretched obscenely wide, mouth parted as he gasped and moaned his way down. And then he started to ride it, startling a choked and garbled moan out of his Pet.

Remus could only babble encouragement and praise as his cock leaked precome steadily, dripping through the cage bars around his cock and his person alike. “Master, god, so beautiful, Master, so powerful, taking so much inside you, god, want to be used like that, Master, please!”

Logan was riding the tentacle steadily, moaning and gasping, not even attempting to speak. He had a lubed cock sleeve in his hand that he slid onto himself as he rode, crying out in pleasure as he pumped once, twice, and was coming hard, ass clenching and flexing around Remus’ tentacle as he shot out his fourth orgasm into the clear sleeve.

He pulled himself off slowly and collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving. Once he’d caught his breath, though, his voice rang out clear. “I’m very disappointed in you, Pet.”

Remus quivered, but his arousal didn’t slake in the least. He’d been caught, but he didn’t regret it. “Did I do something wrong, Master?”

Logan stood and strode to the cage, opening it and unhooking Remus’ cuffs once more. “I distinctly told you no tentacles without permission, naughty Pet. And you disobeyed me.” He dragged Remus roughly to the bed and got to work attaching his cuffs to the side bars.

“Master, mercy, I was just so taken with your beauty, wanted you to have something warm to ride instead of those cold toys,” he pouted in what he knew was a very attractive way. 

His Master was unmoved. “I knew from the second your tentacle left your cage, Pet. I didn’t stop you immediately, but you still broke the rules and have earned your punishment.”

Remus let his head drop. “I’m sorry, Master, I’ll be a better Pet.”

“I know you will,” Logan said. He picked up two objects: the remote control, and a paddle with star-shaped cutouts. “You will learn you lesson, and you will not fail me again. You will be paddled for breaking this rule, Pet, and you will count them for me. If you lose your place, we start from the beginning.” He turned on the vibrator once more, still nestled in Remus’ ass, targeting his prostate. 

“Thank you, Master,” Remus whined as the highest setting sent him to leaking immediately.

Logan let the paddle come down, neatly targeting one golden ass cheek with a resound smack. 

“One!”

_ Smack. _

“Two!”

Logan paused to admire how the star was already visible as Remus’ ass turned red. “You’ll remember this next time you think to cross me, Pet.”

“Yes, Master! I’ll be better! How many shall I count to, Master?"

“I'll keep going until you count to fifty, or until you bust yourself out of that little cage. Whichever comes first.”

Remus shivered in delight. Logan really was a wonderful Master when he put his mind to it. The paddle connected again, stinging, lighting his skin on fire.

"Three!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, looking at how many words i've written about Remus and his tentacles: _it started out with a (night of curiosity) how did it end up like this_


End file.
